Knightprincess day
by Blaze-chime
Summary: Day 5 of advanceshipping week is knight/princess so please enjoy my au for it. It has advanceshipping (obviously) and implied cavaliershipping.


Advanceshipping day 5 knight and princess

May was the princess of hoenn, literally, she was in fact the princess of hoenn. Her father was the king and her mother was the queen. She being older than her little brother, May was to take the thrown. But the laws of hoenn sadly has to state that may could not take the thrown until she got married. May hasn't even found a boyfriend yet and it was getting to the time where she was to take the thrown soon. Her parents of course had to through a big expensive party for her to find a suitor. May wasn't too keen on the idea though

"Come on May having a big fancy party for the soul purpose for you to get a boyfriend is a girls dream" May's closest friend, the princess of sinnoh was explaining to her.

"That's easy for you to say" May spoke upsetly. "You already have a boyfriend so you don't need one."

"Okay yes so I have Gary" Dawn said as she started to think of her boyfriend. "But I didn't meet him until-"

"Yes I know you meet Gary by wondering outside the palace without any guards with you, you know something you are not suppose to do when some of kanto's Knights where visiting" May cut in annoyed, herding this said story only a thousand times from dawn.

"Exactly, you can't find a boy if you aren't looking for one" Dawn replied. "You need to go out and make a move for yourself and get yourself a cute boy, beside I'll be there with you so it'll be fun."

"Be fun, be fun" May started in a rage. "How is a party with a bunch of hormonal idiots just there to get into my pants or there for my money fun. Plus Gary'll be there,you'll be in the corner sucking Gary's face off."

"Okay I'll try not to suck on Gary's face", May gave her a look. "All night I won't do it all night. And besides Gary is bringing some of his fellow Knights with him."

"If I agree to go will you shut up"

"yay this is gonna be so much fun. Now for the important part" Dawn started to whisper seriously forcing May's eyes to widen. "Let's go pick out a dress"

"Gary do I seriously have to go to this stupid party, I mean it's outside the region why do I have to go?" Ash asked Gary annoyed.

"Because I promised Dawn I would some of Kanto's Knights for her," Gary replied as it was obvious.

"So you can just bring some of the other ones then, I shouldn't have to go," ash still not getting why he was suppose to go.

"Oh Ashy-boy" Gary started off. "You must not getting. You obviously need to laid if your talking like that. I mean, you get to go and try to wooh a princess. I mean who would pass up an opportunity like that. I mean I would but I have Dawn do sadly I'm taken and can't, that's why you should."

"Gary that is the most useless soon I have ever heard," Ash answered back irked.

"Head all the way to hoenn will be an adventure," Gary gave it one last shot of trying to convince him.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Ash jumped up excited. Well that was easier than Gary thought it was going to be.

At the a ball

"Gary do I really have to wear this stupid thing," ash said referring to the outfit he was forced to wear for the ball. "I didn't know that I would have to were this if I came."

"Yeah Ash," Gary responded to his idiotic comment. "It's a ball for fucks sake, did you seriously thing you could wear your everyday wear?"

"Well yeah kin-"

"Wait I see dawn over there," Gary interrupted. "Smell ya later"

"You have to be kidding me," Ash spoke to himself. He should have expected this. It's Gary for crists sake. Ash thought of what he should do sense he didn't have anyone to dance with and food wasn't out. He noticed an exit that lead out side, well he's could use some fresh air he thought to himself as he headed to the exit.

"Okay so Dawn, now that the party has started what am I suppose to do?" a confused May asked.

"Isn't it obvious May," dawn answered "you go off and flirt with boys untill you fine one you like."

"And how am I suppose to do tha-"

"oh is that Gary," Dawn disrupted May from speaking. "I'm just gonna go say hi."

"But wait dawn," but may had to stop herself because she could already sees her friend lipped locked with her boyfriend. Well this is useless she said to herself. What was she suppose to do now, she didn't know how to flirt or wanted to. And none of these boys even looked appealing so she didn't know what dawn was talking about. She figured she would go outside to get some fresh air to clear her head. So she started to head out to the castles garden. But she noticed someone else was there. "Oh I'm sorry," she said to the boy who was there.

"What?" replied the startled boy. "Oh I should be the sorry one, I most likely should be here."

"it's okay you're fine." May answered. "Its nice to meet you" May said while curtsying.

"it's nice to meet you too, I'm Ash," Ash said sticking out his hand. May takes his hand into hers and shakes back. "Um... I don't mean to sound mean but may I ask for your name?"

"Oh are you not from here?" She asked, most people in hoenn know who she is."my names may."

"Is it that obvious I'm not from here?" Ash started. "No I'm from Kanto. My friend convinced me to come here because apparently i need to get layer or something and it was an opportunity that can't be missed. I only agreed to come for the adventure that it took to get here. But you know as soon as we get here he goes off with his girlfriend and leaves me. I probably sound whinny I'll stop" he realized how long he went on for.

"No it's fine," May laughed. "I can actually relate to that. I didn't want to come here either. But my friend said it was gonna be so much fun and stuff like that. But like your friend as soon as the party started she went off with her boyfriend."

"really?" Ash asked. "Your not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No I'm being honest, this was a waste of time"

"I agree, I could work on trainer"

"trainer? Trainer for what?"

"oh yeah I'm a knight."

"A knight? So you must go on adventures all the time, got any good stories?"

"oh yeah a bunch, so one time..."

so the two of them spent an hour or two talking amount themselves. "Oh wait I forgot," dawn broke off her lips from Gary's. "I promised May I would actually spend time with her tonight"

"So you lied?" Gary asked

"oh hush it you, come help me find may" so dawn, accompanied by Gary went searching for May. Then they eventually went to the garden and heard talking.

"So then I had to take out my sword and deflect the enemy"

"Really, go one, go one."

"hm, looks like May managed to find someone" dawn said happily but quietly as well.

"Same goes for Ash"


End file.
